


An Arrangement (Of Sorts)

by Nununununu



Series: Show Me [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Antennae Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Monster sex, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Please pay attention to tags and rating, Power Play, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Way, way back before any limb removal, a young demigod accidentally discovers his prostate with help from a certain monster crusteacean.Explicit sex; Tamatoa POV. A gift fic for the marvellous Zabchan (on permanent hiatus).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabchan/gifts).



> Very explicit: please be aware of the rating and don't read if the pairing or the mechanics of it doesn't appeal.
> 
> Plenty of thoughts of people-eating given the character POV. Both T & M don't have quite the egos they do in the film given this fic is set far earlier, although Maui's working on his. A fair amount of unrealistic antennae flexibility is included.
> 
> A gift fic for the very talented Zabchan as a thank you for her /awesomely/ fantastic Maui x Moana artwork inspired by my multichap ('Show Me'). Please check out her amazing work here (NSFW) and tell her how great she is: http://zabchansketchbook.tumblr.com/ This fic is based in the same reality as 'Show Me' though it can easily be read as a standalone as it's set thousands of years before.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is made from it. Not to be posted anywhere else online without permission. The characters are based on those from the Disney film and no offence is intended.

“ _Ooh_ ,” The sound burst out of Maui before he clamped his mouth shut.

Tamatoa paused. He’d certainly never heard the demigod make  _that_  noise before. He removed the antenna from the body part he’d just poked in a silent demand for attention. After all  _he_  was easily the most interesting thing in this clearing they’d claimed for the night in the outer reaches of Lalotai. He was also far more interesting than the guttering remains of Maui's fire or that oversized fishhook – if currently rather bored.

“That hurt?” he enquired, caught between mild concern and amusement – the latter justified in his opinion given how often the demigod boasted of his superior strength and invulnerability, “Didn’t realise you were that sensitive, man.”

Although their friendship had been shaky to begin with, they were on solid enough ground by now that he didn’t expect Maui would retaliate with violence – as indeed he did not. They did still enjoy the occasional good fight, but it had become almost playful these days: something to look forward to another time, not now when they’d both eaten their fill of the clearing’s previous inhabitant and were idling time away before settling down for the night when it grew properly dark.

As such Tamatoa couldn’t resist the temptation to extend the antenna once again to give said body part a half-teasing, half-apologetic prod, making the pressure lighter this time but still enough to be felt.

“It –” Maui didn’t seem capable of answering properly for some reason, oddly frozen in place where he was sprawled near the fire, staring at Tamatoa in what seemed like a disproportionate amount of surprise. He twitched at the second poke, then cleared his throat before pulling himself together, turning it into a snort, “Didn’t  _hurt_. Little poke like that? Course not. It just –”

“Just?” Tamatoa readied himself to whip the antenna out of reach if necessary when Maui glanced down at it. For all he wasn’t expecting the demigod to spring into action, he was familiar with those grabby little hands.

“It’s just not somewhere people usually touch,” Maui eventually explained, covering what was perhaps discomfort or awkwardness with a shrug. He popped the fishhook away somewhere in that way he had, gratifying Tamatoa by fixing his attention solely on the monster crab.

Now  _that_  was better. Pleased, Tamatoa eyed the body part with greater interest than he otherwise would have bothered with, intrigued by the demigod’s novel reaction.

“I’m hardly ‘people’,” he still had to protest. Settling his legs in the dirt, he brought one eye in closer to examine the dark little nub on the demigod’s chest. He had only chosen it as a convenient target for his initial poke, never having previously paid it or its twin any heed, unlike the increasing number of tattoos Maui always enjoyed encouraging him to admire as they gradually spread their way over the demigod’s front and limbs. Tamatoa bypassed the appealing patterns now in favour of this new discovery, curiosity rising in place of his boredom. Their bodies were so different after all. “You don’t touch it because it feels bad?”

Maybe he really did owe the demigod an apology.

“Nah, it’s not – it doesn’t feel  _bad_ ,” Maui’s eyes remained stuck on the antenna hovering nearby, as if he expected Tamatoa to try again. Or as if he  _hoped_  Tamatoa would…

The demigod leant back on his hands, presenting his chest like an invitation in a move Tamatoa knew just had to be deliberate.

“Not bad at all, I don’t think,” Thus reassured it hadn’t hurt, the monster crab decided to tease his friend. Grinning, he flicked the antenna back over the area of interest gently this time and drawled, “Why Maui, you could just say if you want me to do it again.”

Maui’s choke was very satisfying. His attempt at denial was less satisfying however, “Who says I want your slimy appendages all over me?”

“My lovely antennae aren’t ‘slimy’ and you know it,” Offended by the entirely inaccurate description, Tamatoa gave the demigod a vengeful prod, blinking when Maui jumped and muffled something suspiciously like a yelp. It hadn’t been nearly hard enough to merit that reaction  _and_  Maui had said it didn’t hurt –

Wait. Wait a moment. If it wasn’t a yelp of pain…

Ignoring Maui’s unconvincing protestation, Tamatoa focused both eyes on the demigod’s chest, bringing in his other antenna to examine the little nub’s as yet untouched twin for the sake of comparison. The one he’d been attending had changed, growing strangely wrinkled. When he brushed over its companion, it tightened likewise.

What in all of Lalotai…?

“Human bodies are weird,” he observed. Weirdly fascinating, in a way – or at least this particular formerly human body was (whereas in Tamatoa’s experience regular humans were generally at their most interesting as aperitifs). And it wasn’t just this one part of the demigod that was fascinating, either – his antennae were picking up on an unusual new scent weaving in amongst Maui’s familiar smell of skin, warm blood and coconut hair product.

And while Tamatoa couldn’t define what this new scent was, it was  _mouth-watering_.

“I’ll have you know this body is far superior to any mortal’s,” Maui was bragging, his face for some reason a bit flushed, but Tamatoa was busy twitching his antennae, investigating that smell. It was definitely originating from the demigod or more accurately from Maui’s –

“Hey!” Maui’s voice reached a whole new pitch when Tamatoa went to dip an antenna in between the leaves covering his groin, “Mind where you put that thing!”

“Why?” When Tamatoa had enquired in the past about the reason for the leaves (boredom at work again), Maui had explained it was to protect the organ there during battle. The monster crab’s mind now made a certain connection, “ _Sensitive?_ ”

“Yeah,” Maui got out slowly after a moment. He was giving Tamatoa a long look as if struggling mentally, weighing something up. His expression made Tamatoa chuckle, secretly pleased and almost touched by the uncharacteristic confession of vulnerability, aware it wouldn’t have come easily.

“Don’t worry yourself about it, man,” he spiralled the tip of an antenna around his friend’s belly button just to mess with him, in the prelude to concluding his little exploration, “Won’t carry on if it bothers you.”

He’d definitely complain if Maui started to mess with certain parts of him after all.

“Don’t st– It doesn’t  _bother_  me –” Maui snapped his mouth shut once again that little too late. One of his hands drifted up to pluck at his leaves, his legs stirring restlessly. He looked caught.

“Hmm?” His curiosity climbing higher, Tamatoa absorbed this reaction and the way those little nubs remained tightly wrinkled, the way that tasty new scent was strengthening even now, pervading the air. The growth spurt that had accompanied his latest moult had brought him near to twice the demigod’s size, much to Maui’s displeasure – a marked difference to before. Tamatoa used his greater height now to loom over the demigod, leaning in close, rewarding Maui with a leer, “It’s like I said, babe. You’ve got to say if you want me to carry on.” He dropped his voice lower, “If you want me to keep touching you  _just_  –”

He punctuated the word by brushing an antenna over one of the nubs.

“ _Like_  –” a slow stroke to the other one.

“ _This_  –” a caress around the rim before a gentle flick.

Maui shuddered visibly.

“Don’t –” There was an unfamiliar note to his voice, almost husky, “Don’t know about that.”

“I’m certain you do know,” Tamatoa made no effort to keep suggestion out of his grin.

Maui expelled a noisy breath, waving a hand like he wanted to play this whole thing off as a joke, but words significantly failed to make it out of his mouth. He was also very much avoiding making eye contact, although he was being far less subtle than he believed he was about sneaking glances at Tamatoa in his peripheral vision.

Tamatoa watched all this for a second before he shrugged, “Oh well, best be off to sleep then if you  _don’t_  want me to keep touching you. Busy day treasure-hunting tomorrow and all that.”

He plopped himself into his usual sleeping position, legs scrabbling a bit to make himself comfortable in the dirt.

“H-hey,” Maui totally fell for the ruse, the demigod’s face falling similarly before he controlled his expression. He tossed his hair and declared with some of his usual verve, “Come on, can’t tell me you’re going to give up the chance to get access to more of this bod.”

He flexed, managing to resist the urge to look down at himself doing so for once. It made the display more impressive and drew Tamatoa’s attention to some other likely looking places he could potentially poke.

“Mm, not too fussed,” he nonetheless made a show of yawning.

“Not fussed?” This woke up Maui’s ego good and proper as intended. He shot to his feet, stalked across the few steps between them and more or less shoved his body into Tamatoa’s face at the same time as he reached up to give an antenna a demanding yank, “Look at this! Not  _fussed_?!”

“Ow,” Tamatoa couldn’t keep from yelping, “I’m looking, I’m looking!” He couldn’t exactly  _not_  look unless he shut his eyes, “Stop with the pulling!”

“ _Sensitive_?” Maui darkly asked, although he thankfully let up – even if he didn’t let go. He kept the antenna loosely within his grip, thumb rubbing against it as if in subconscious consolation, which felt –

Tamatoa blinked.

It felt really quite –

Well, like Maui had said: sensitive.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tamatoa confirmed before he could prevent himself. It was his turn to shuffle his legs, quelling the urge to rise, not about to attempt risking using his height as an advantage again while those strong little fingers remained around such a vital appendage.

And besides, intentional or not, the sensations conjured up by that still moving thumb were  _delightful_.

“Bad sensitive?” Maui was watching him intently – as was only right and proper, of course. Tamatoa preened, so pleased by this he slipped his other, uncaptured antenna in amongst the glossy curls atop the demigod’s head, safe in the certainty Maui would relish attention to his hair.

Sure enough after an initial movement of minor surprise, Maui all but melted into the touch.

Tamatoa let the antenna soothe over his friend’s crown, trailing over the curve of the skull, investigating the shell of an ear. He waited until Maui’s expression had gone lax and almost unguarded, the demigod leaning tellingly into the touches, his upper eyelids lowering to half-mast. His breath was coming faster, his lips temptingly parted.

Tamatoa withdrew the antenna gently from the curls in order to graze over the strong jaw, across to the corner of the demigod’s mouth. Tipping his head in nearer to speak into Maui’s ear, he drew his belated answer out, “’Sensitive’ as in it feels  _very good_.”

Maui’s fingers twitched very pleasantly – and tellingly – on the antenna still within his grasp.

 _Got you_ , Tamatoa smugly thought.

“Oh, it’s very good for you too, is it?” he made his voice innocently surprised, “What about here, then?” He drew the antenna over the plush lower lip, encouraging it to part further from its companion.

“Hah,” A breathy noise rasped in Maui’s throat, “Yeah, kind of.” He swallowed, seeming to struggle not to lick his lips.

“Only kind of?” Convinced the actual answer was much more than ‘kind of’, Tamatoa peeked the tip of the antenna into the demigod’s mouth, avoiding teeth, giving him something else to lick, “Wet this for me, would you, babe?”

“Uh,” Judging by the flicker that crossed Maui’s face he wanted to ask why. The flush darkening on his cheeks implied he was conjuring up some possible answers. Tamatoa stifled a noise of his own when that little tongue lifted to apply a tentative swipe, because –

Because wow. Even that brief touch felt  _good_. Better really than anything he’d felt before.

“More,” the plea fell unstoppably out of his mouth.

“Mm-hm,” A knowing glint appeared in Maui’s eye as he obliged, lingering over it this time. Tamatoa felt his own mouth slacken, a surge of feeling that was indubitably arousal passing from the antenna up into his body, spreading through to his limbs.

He quivered and saw that glint sharpen in response. But –

 _But._  As sublime as the sensations stirred up by that tongue might be, Tamatoa was in danger of losing all the uniquely wonderful control he’d established over the demigod and that wouldn’t do at all. Before Maui could do anything further (Tamatoa shivered at the mere thought of him sucking), he eased the antenna out from between those talented lips.

“Very good,” he deliberately repeated his earlier word choice; saw Maui’s pupils dilate at the praise, “Let go of the other one, will you?” He tugged his second antenna lightly within Maui’s grasp at the same time as he brought a claw around to rest behind the demigod, “Why don’t you lean back?”

“Want to admire the bod? Don’t blame you,” Maui settled back against the claw readily enough. He relinquished his grip on the second antenna with contrasting reluctance, although he certainly didn’t seem upset about it when Tamatoa used it to stroke up over a strong shoulder, along the line of the clavicle and then down the breastbone, settling in to map out the solid torso.

“More like I want to admire the results of my good work,” Tamatoa brought the wet-tipped antenna into play as well, returning it to one of the little nubs.

“Ooh,” Maui made that sound again, the one that had started all of this. The new tang to his scent increased as he pushed his chest into the touch.

“Why don’t you do the same to the other one of these?” Tamatoa suggested, given he had plans for his second antenna, the tip of which was currently exploring Maui’s belly button. The rounded stomach contracted in response to his ministrations, tattooed skin rippling at the ticklish touch.

“You want me to touch myself?” Laughter shimmered in Maui’s voice, but behind it there was honest surprise and an amount of hesitation.

“You don’t want to?” Tamatoa flicked his antennae knowingly, “I can smell that you do.”

“Do you even know what you’re smelling?” Maui pulled a bit of a face, potentially at the loss of contact as much as the claim.

“My sense of smell is  _incomparable_ ,” It had just taken Tamatoa a little while to place the scent, unexpected and unfamiliar as it initially was. But he was absolutely positive by now. He nudged Maui’s wrist with the dry antenna, pleased when the demigod obediently raised his hand to his mouth. Tamatoa watched Maui lick his fingers before returning his wet antenna to one of the little nubs, “I know what this scent is. And it’s  _delicious_.”

He trailed the dry antenna back down to the demigod’s stomach – and then on that bit lower, rustling the tops of the leaves.

“It is?” Maui brought his hand to his chest, squeezing the unattended nub with his wet fingers, clearly appreciating hearing this.

”It is,” Being a good friend, Tamatoa refrained from informing him that his blood smelled equally appetising. He’d entertained a number of fantasies of eating the demigod during the more antagonistic days of their earlier acquaintance, but was all but certain he was going to abstain now (though he occasionally revisited these daydreams when the demigod’s boasting occurred for too long at his expense). Maui was far more entertaining alive than digesting in Tamatoa’s stomach.

Although thinking about eating… This gave Tamatoa quite an idea. Maybe there was a way he could get a taste of the demigod  _and_  sate his curiosity at the same time.

He even had the feeling Maui might not complain.

“What do you call these?” he enquired instead of immediately enacting his plan, partly to keep Maui distracted and thus compliant, and partly out of the simple desire for knowledge. He gave ‘his’ little nub an illustrative caress.

“T-they’re nipples,” Maui had a bit of trouble getting the words out. He was leaning more of his weight against the steadying claw, feet spreading to support himself, forgetting his initial uncertainty in order to roll the nipple he was attending to himself between forefinger and thumb.

“Nipples,” Tamatoa tried out, deciding he liked the sound. He increased the pressure of his claw against Maui’s upper back until the demigod stumbled forwards a step, then bent his head to give ‘his’ nipple an inquisitive lick.

“Tama-Tamatoa,” Maui’s voice broke gratifyingly around Tamatoa’s name. His free hand settled on top of Tamatoa’s head in the space between his eye stalks, one of the more vulnerable places on the monster crab’s body.

“This is your belly,” Tamatoa knew this one – he’d heard Maui complain about it being empty often enough. Acting as if he were completely unaware of the demigod’s hand on his head, he gave said belly a nonchalant nip. Mm, just what he liked: muscle with a tasty bit of fat.

“If you’re imagining me as a second dinner, we’re stopping this now,” Maui sounded pleasingly disappointed by the loss of attention to his nipple rather than annoyed by the bite. Tamatoa raised an eye to give him an arch look.

“A second dinner?” he echoed in amusement, “Babe, you’re  _dessert_.”

“That’s awful,” Laughing, Maui’s limbs lost their slight tension, the demigod’s head falling back nicely as he leant once more against the claw. It made a pretty picture; Tamatoa drew back a bit to better appreciate it. Also all the better to wiggle the tip of an antenna into the rope holding those leaves in place, locating the knot.

Regrettably this presented a slight problem.

While Tamatoa would be glad to prevail about the impressive dexterity of his claws, untying said knot was just small and fiddly enough to be beyond them and his antennae were similarly not up to the task. He knew better than to even make a fool of himself trying.

This was very vexing, as was the smirk that spread across Maui’s face as he realised the monster crab’s conundrum.

“You’ve got to say if you want me to take it off,” he obviously thought he was being very clever here.

“Really, no need,” Tamatoa could easily circumvent the issue by snipping it open. He brought his free claw around in readiness to do so.

“But –” Maui’s mouth opened for a moment before further words came out. He said a little slowly, “You know where I can get more rope around here?”

Lalotai included many things, but rope wasn’t one of them. “Why, do you need some?”

Maui was looking at Tamatoa as if he was missing a vital point, “I will if you cut this one, unless you want me naked all the time.”

Walked right into that one, didn’t he.

“I’m not complaining at the prospect,” Tamatoa  _smirked_ , “Why Maui, I didn’t imagine you'd be so prudish.”

Maui spluttered.

“I’m not – that’s –” Getting his act together, he said with great dignity, “It  _is_  sensitive, okay. Don’t want to go into battle with the prospect of chafing; it’s  _distracting_. Been there, tried that, wasn’t fun. How’d you feel if you went up against that mutated bat creature we squashed last week if you had your –”

He cast his eyes down enquiringly but the monster crab’s underside was neatly concealed by their proximity, any ‘sensitive’ parts protected habitually by his curled tail.

“Bits out,” Maui finished in the end, mouth curving upwards to one side.

“Fair enough,” Chuckling, Tamatoa relented. That mutated bat creature had possessed both sharp, pointy claws and sharp, pointy teeth, and he wouldn’t have wanted his gonopore out in the slightest (or during any battle, for that matter. Or generally, in truth, just in case), “I can tell you the proper name for my ‘bits’ if you like. Later.”

“Later?” Maui seemed to like the implications contained in that. His hand slipped off Tamatoa’s head to move instead to the knot. His gaze remaining smugly on the monster crab as if it was some sort of achievement that he had  _fingers_ , he made a couple of quick, assured tugs and then both rope and leaves were pattering down around his feet.

It was Tamatoa’s turn to cast his eyes downwards. After a moment he lowered an antenna likewise, intending to give the revealed area a nudge.

“ _Gah_ ,” Maui would have leapt backwards if he’d had anywhere to go. He held his hands up, “Easy, easy.”

Apparently he’d meant it when he’d said it was sensitive. Seemingly even more so than his nipples, which made sense given that the smell of his arousal was emanating from his crotch.

It was all very strange, but quite interesting. And Tamatoa did so like to know things (especially about his friend).

“I didn’t even touch you,” he nonetheless had to point out.

“It was that look on your face,” Maui was back to not quite making eye contact, his eyebrows flexing with a mix of conflicting emotions, “Like you want to…”

“Eat you?” Tamatoa suggested, “Trust me, Maui-man,  _eating_  you is not what I’m thinking about doing right now.”

(Well, mostly).

“The ‘right now’ is really reassuring,” Maui quietened all the same when Tamatoa extended the antenna more slowly, this time just stroking it down the length of the demigod’s abdomen for the moment, the other antenna returning to those peaked little nipples. Concentrating on encouraging Maui to relax as well as gradually resuming his own exploration, Tamatoa was taken off guard to hear the demigod laugh. He flashed a look up at Maui, wondering if he was going to be teased.

Maui shook his head as if – amazingly – picking up on the monster crab’s disapprobation for once. Grinning, he poked a finger at the corner of Tamatoa’s mouth.

“It’s nothing, just –” he both chuckled and shrugged, appearing mildly bewildered by his own reaction before deciding to go with it, “When you concentrate your tongue pokes out.”

Argh. Tamatoa whipped his tongue back in. How embarrassing.

“And?” he fought to keep the emotion out of his voice.

“It’s cute,” Maui was still laughing, but there was no edge to it. More like affection, perhaps.

He had never given Tamatoa a direct compliment before. Internally flustered, Tamatoa couldn’t deny the fact that he liked it, certain some of his reaction made it onto his face.

“O-of course it is,” Eager for a distraction, he ran the end of the antenna on Maui’s belly down through soft curls of pubic hair to the demigod’s all too sensitive organ. The appendage really was beyond description to his mind. He firmed his antenna all the same, using it to lift the organ up to better consider it, “Ah,  _what_  –?!”

Tamatoa couldn’t prevent a squeak of surprise when it  _moved_.

Okay, so his own sexual organs also moved, but they were different and – anyway, that wasn’t the point!

“Tamatoa, your  _face_!” Maui was laughing outright this time, a big belly laugh that shook his whole body. Watching this through slit eyelids, Tamatoa waited it out.

When it didn’t seem likely to abate any time soon, he pressed the end of his antenna against the rounded tip of that twitching organ, partly to see if he could make it jerk so wildly again and partly to see what else might happen – and also to see if Maui would notice and how he would react.

Needless to say Maui definitely noticed. His laughter abruptly stopped, focus snapping back where it should be. The organ seemed to thicken, filling out a bit.

This was much better.

“What’s it called?” Tamatoa used the opportunity to ask. It was awkward not having a name for it.

“Uh – the proper word is penis,” Said penis thickened further as Maui identified it. His whole body shifted, back and shoulders pushing up against Tamatoa’s claw, the flush from earlier returning to the demigod’s face. Maui’s hands moved as if wanting to drop to his crotch, beset by the need to take hold of himself.

Tamatoa gave him a look: this penis was  _his_  until he was done with it. He also gave it a proprietary lick. Now  _that_  made it jerk again. Maui gasped.

Sensing there was more left to their conversation, Tamatoa then just waited. Concealing his grin, he watched puzzlement followed by slight frustration and then finally realisation cross the demigod’s expressive face.

“Few diff-different names for it,” Maui conceded a bit unevenly, resuming his explanation when the monster crab remained motionlessly expectant. He shrugged, endeavouring to play it cool, “Dick; cock; there are others.”

Somehow Tamatoa was unsurprised Maui had multiple names for his sexual organ – or maybe it was male humans and demigods generally.

“Which do you prefer?” Three was enough for now. Remembering Maui’s reaction to saying it himself, Tamatoa guessed, “Penis?” He watched said penis increase yet more in size in response. The process was strangely fascinating. “Dick?” This got a similar reaction. Hmm, perhaps not as apparent as he’d thought then – and a fun game to boot. “Cock?”

Judging by the redness creeping up to Maui’s hairline and the way his cock rose to signal its approval, this was the favourite.

“Go for that one,” Maui needlessly confirmed.

“I will,” Tamatoa gave the cock another lick as a reward for the demigod’s atypical patience, chasing the flavour where it was greatest. He wriggled the tip of his tongue as best he could into the little slit at the end, sampling the fluid that had begun gathering there.

“Uhh, _gods_  –” This got the biggest reaction out of Maui so far. His cock filled out rapidly until it felt swollen and tight, warm with sweet-smelling blood, stiffening until it was pointing right up towards the demigod’s belly. Tamatoa simply could not resist the urge to bat at it with an antenna, almost freezing in surprise at the demigod’s resultant shout.

“You  _are_  enjoying this, right?” he felt it necessary to check after that.

Maui was panting, slinging an arm back over the claw behind him to better support himself as his knees gave out a bit. He swiped his other hand over his face, “You – you think?”

That wasn’t a proper answer. Tamatoa eyeballed him until the demigod gave in.

“ _Yes_ ,” the scent of Maui’s arousal only grew stronger at the admission. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, gave Tamatoa an indefinable look, “You know I am. Don’t know how much it’s doing for you, though.” His gaze darted over to an antenna, “You want me to –?”

The open confession, offer and touch of genuine concern all combined to make Tamatoa startle inside. He hadn’t expected Maui to be so considerate if truth was told, having been operating under the assumption that the demigod might well take any partner’s enjoyment for granted.

It was surprisingly nice to be proved wrong.

“Thanks for the offer, babe, but not yet,” he gave Maui his best leer; gave that flushed little cock a filthy lick from the root upwards, suckling at the bulbous head, drawing more of that fluid up, “Trust me, I’m enjoying myself as we are now.”

“I’m not en-entirely sure we’re enjoying ourselves in the – the same way at the moment,” Maui thrust his hips forwards against Tamatoa’s mouth all the same.

“Does it matter?” Tamatoa quirked an eye up at him, “I thought you’d leap on the chance to have your body worshipped.”

“ _Worshipped_?” Maui’s ego liked the sound of that just as much as Tamatoa had known it would: which was to say, _a lot_.

“Not speaking specifically here, man,” he was prompt to burst that bubble (although perhaps secretly – maybe just a  _tiny_  bit. After all the demigod did smell and taste divine).

“If you say so,” Maui’s grin remained plastered all over his face, “I’ll believe what I want to believe.”

Tamatoa’s amused huff contained a touch of mostly fond exasperation at the reminder of the demigod’s bullheadedness, “You always do.”

Anyway, they were getting off track. He considered Maui’s question of enjoyment, along with the memory of the sensations those talented fingers and tongue had produced during their brief exploration of his antenna.

“Here, I’ll tell you what,” he came to a decision. Maui’s usual attitude to bargaining was to demand. Tamatoa had been trying to introduce him to the difference, a lesson that had been proving difficult to make stick. This could be an example, “Let me enjoy this little morsel –”

He gave the rigid cock an illustrative slurp.

“’ _Little morsel’_?!” Maui didn’t seem to know whether to object more to the adjective or the noun, though he certainly wasn’t objecting to the rest of it.

“– And then we’ll see what else I might enjoy,” Tamatoa persisted. Recalling the reaction to his earlier nip, he considered giving a nibble just to see what would happen.

“Yeah okay, let’s do that,” Maui was remarkably acquiescent to bargaining in this instance (or perhaps it wasn’t that remarkable). However he proved on high alert for the possibility of teeth, “But you even think of using those –”

Busted, Tamatoa covered his pout, “Spoil all my fun, why don’t you.”

Maui snorted, “You want  _my_  teeth on _your_ , er…”

No, no, however tiny they might be, Tamatoa didn’t want the demigod’s teeth on his ‘er’.

He wasn’t fully certain yet whether he was indeed willing to provide the demigod access to the delicate appendages tucked away safely under his tail, but he filed the implication in that comment away for consideration once he’d finished with his current titbit.

“All right, got it; no teeth,” he gave the odd pouchy bit beneath the demigod’s cock a slightly petulant nuzzle. “What is this thing, anyway?” He nuzzled a bit further, “Uh,  _these_?”

“Balls,” Maui was more interested in pushing his cock against the monster crab’s face in a demand Tamatoa return his attention to it. It took Tamatoa a moment as such to realise this was an answer to his question and not a random interjection. He ignored the aborted thrusting, drawing the so-called balls into his mouth, holding them carefully with his lips so he could use his tongue to clarify the impression of them he’d gained so far.

“Balls are those round things humans throw and kick about for no reason, aren’t they,” he supposed he got the comparison to an extent. He gave these decidedly different balls a suck and said around his mouthful, “Can’t imagine you want these kicked.”

“ _Ah_   _fu_ –” Maui didn’t seem to have a problem with him talking with his mouth occupied (which was good, seeing as the demigod had been doing plenty of that himself during their earlier meal). His shudder didn’t seem wholly in pleasure even so, “No, definitely no kicking there.”

Well, if he wasn’t appreciating it…

Tamatoa moved onto investigating the sturdy thighs instead, alert to Maui’s sigh. Disappointment? The demigod didn’t seem to mind however when the antennae joined in on the action, creeping round his ankles to tickle those stout legs before sliding all the way up to the shapely butt.

“Mmph,” Maui jumped at the first touch there. He blinked in surprise but didn’t otherwise react, holding himself uncharacteristically still.

His curiosity piqued, Tamatoa drew the tip of an antenna back down over his ass, following the crack.

“ _Oh_ ,” Maui’s hips shot forwards fast enough he nearly smacked Tamatoa in the face with his cock, before he pressed back into it, “Oh gods, that’s –”

He sounded oddly confounded.

“If you’re not sure whether you like it,” Tamatoa brought his other antenna around to graze it against the demigod’s shaft, smearing the fluid leaking down its length, “Perhaps you should listen to your cock.”

Really, he would imagine Maui to be in the habit of spending a lot of time doing precisely that.

“Oh, I like it,” Maui blurted far more quickly than Tamatoa suspected he intended, “Yeah, it – feels good.” He grimaced, “It’s just –”

“A new experience?” Tamatoa had begun to wonder as much. How darling if it was.

The monster crab had been to the surface world and around mortals a few times now (grudgingly, given that Maui wouldn’t let him eat them), for long enough to know that the demigod often disappeared at night – or day – with a human or two he’d collected up. Tamatoa had presumed Maui was having sex with them, given that the demigod would reappear looking uncommonly dishevelled before undertaking some urgent grooming (aside from the times when he emerged looking particularly sleek, presumably having accepted assistance with this ritual), his mood typically buoyant and annoyingly smug.

Although increasingly often, this buoyancy was debatable (the smugness not so much).

Tamatoa had gained the impression that perhaps sex with these mortals wasn’t necessarily _quite_ as satisfying as Maui always made it out to be. He hadn’t been interested enough to enquire at the time.

Well, if there were parts of this fascinating and flavoursome body the fool mortals had been negligent in appreciating, it was no wonder the demigod had been left discontented. In contrast Tamatoa was discovering that he was himself quite eager to gobble his friend up.

“Nah, it's not –” Unaware of the monster crab’s ruminations, Maui’s denial shortly changed into truth, “Uh, I suppose it kind of is. Guess so, yeah.”

That last word was his actual answer, wasn’t it. So this really was a first.

“Hmm,” Thoroughly pleased and feeling particularly smug himself at being the one to introduce Maui to this, Tamatoa gave the demigod’s butt a leisurely stroke before curling an antenna around each cheek. Firming the pressure as much as he could, he squeezed, “A good new experience so far, I take it.”

“Y-yeah, reasonable,” Maui’s cock was looking as if it would gladly provide a stronger opinion than that if it could.

“Hmph, only reasonable?” Tamatoa replied in (mostly) pretended affront. He pulled face, claw and antennae back, abruptly withdrawing, “Well, in that case –”

“I didn’t mean it!” Panic suffused the demigod’s expression as he stumbled to keep his footing, cock bobbing appealingly. He held his hands up pleadingly, “Really, it’s great!”

“Heh, no worries, babe,” Unable to contain either his laughter or his pleasure at the power he held over Maui right now, Tamatoa took pity on him. He nudged that worried little organ gently with his other claw, savouring the demigod’s start and gasp at the new, rougher sensation, “As I was  _going_  to say: in that case why don’t you lie down?”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Understanding was interrupted by consternation. Seeking to hastily cover the latter, Maui shot him a stubborn look, “You mean on my back.”

While this wasn’t something they had ever discussed, Tamatoa had seen enough of the tattoos on the demigod’s reverse to predict they would prove a stumbling block.

“Yes, on your back,” he easily circumvented it, knowing Maui wouldn’t be moved on this point (no doubt literally), “Here though, let me first…”

Smoothing his antennae over the robust shoulders, he paused for a moment before moving on to the back in question, waiting first for Maui’s cautious nod. Tamatoa worked them down the length of his spine, pressing into the muscle either side of it, not trying to investigate further, watching Maui’s face for any sign of protest or indication of imminent grabbing.

It was entirely likely this would be another first.

Maui’s eyelids fluttered and he let out a breath after a moment, relaxing. Tamatoa found that he smiled. He wasn’t quite sure when Maui had come to trust him, but it seemed that the demigod really did.

Even if that trust only continued to an extent, it was still more than Tamatoa had expected. It made indulgent fondness for his friend coupled with an odd sort of pride swell under his exoskeleton. Lalotai wasn’t a place for comradeship let alone anything else and his friendship with Maui was a continuous learning curve for them both.

“Lie down,” Tamatoa coaxed when he judged the demigod sufficiently soothed, voice a little softer than usual, pleased when Maui sank to the ground without fuss.

“You won’t be able to see my ass like this, if that’s what you were hoping for,” Maui arranged himself on his back, tucking an arm under his head for comfort, spreading his legs when Tamatoa nudged his claw in between them meaningfully.

While Maui’s tone was studiously casual, there was the possibility this remark was intended as an oblique expression of remorse in response to denying Tamatoa something he wanted.

Maui sort of, not quite apologising? It really was a day (or night, rather) for firsts.

“There’s plenty else for me to look at,” Arranging his own body so he could comfortably reach without looming, Tamatoa ran his antennae back up those well-muscled legs, pausing to admire the tattoos there, “Besides I don’t need to see it to feel it.”

“All right then,” Maui rested his free hand on his chest.

“Do you want to touch your nipples?” Tamatoa cast an eye at that hand; the other trained on the stiff cock, unflagging despite the wait. As useful and agile as his limbs were generally, unfortunately not all of them were suitable for their current activity.

“Wouldn’t mind,” Maui reached out to snag an antenna instead, “Think I’ll do this first though.”

“Gently –” Tamatoa couldn’t help saying, instinctively cautious even though the touch was loose. A little too loose, really: he rubbed the antenna up against Maui’s palm after a moment in mute demand, making the demigod chuckle and tighten his fingers, “Yes, like that.”

Maui stopped increasing the pressure as requested, holding it there like that.

“You liked this earlier, right,” he moved his thumb, “’Very much’.”

Indeed Tamatoa had.

Those fingers stirred against the antenna likewise as Maui waited for his answer, squeezing tighter before releasing, repeating this while the thumb rubbed teasingly that bit higher up, the whole thing just out of sync enough to make Tamatoa’s system struggle to keep up. 

He really had never felt anything like it.

“My opinion hasn’t changed,” he confirmed when he was sure he could speak evenly. Tapping his free antenna against Maui’s lips, he shivered when the demigod immediately parted them in order to suck. Oh, yes, that felt –

Sucking felt  _just_  as nice as Tamatoa had imagined it would.

Nicer even. He strongly suspected the demigod would enjoy having the same done to his cock.

Depending how this all continued, maybe Tamatoa  _would_  let those skilled little fingers and tongue investigate what was under his tail. He could feel the plating on his underside starting to loosen at the thought. Maui chose this moment to suck harder at the antenna, startling a groan out of him. Tamatoa’s legs flexed beneath him in the repressed urge to scrabble – or preferably, if only it were possible, mount.

Now that was a thought for another time. Perhaps they could make use of those shapeshifting abilities Maui was so keen to show off, if the demigod proved amenable. Tamatoa would just have to make sure he would.

For now though, things were proceeding quite pleasingly as they were.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Unrealistic antennae usage' very much applies here ;)

“You like this too, don’t you,” Sounding fairly self-satisfied and sure of the answer, Maui caught hold of the antenna with his free hand. Not to pull it out of his mouth but to encourage it further in, sucking at it with some fervour.

“You’re – you’re not, ah. You’re not wrong, babe,” The strength of the resultant tremor of arousal that rushed through Tamatoa had his claws clacking, a whine building in his throat. He squashed the impulse to let it out mercilessly, much like they’d previously squashed that mutated bat (if not as literally).

Striving to maintain his composure, he concentrated on making his tone provocative – both as a means of distraction and to wind Maui up. Tamatoa wasn’t above a little payback after all, “I suppose it’s _reasonable_.”

In truth he was still a touch put out by that comment.

“Hmm,” The offended splutter he was expecting from the demigod didn’t materialise. Instead Maui gave the antenna in his mouth a lick before coaxing it out of his mouth. The tip resting against his lower lip, he awarded the monster crab his most crooked smirk.

There was something about it paired with the look in his eyes that made Tamatoa struggle – and fail – to swallow. It appeared Maui’s competitive spirit had well and truly engaged.

“Only reasonable, huh?” Maui tightened his other fingers around the second antenna, just enough to make Tamatoa tense in alarmed anticipation of pain. Gaze heavy on the monster crab’s face, he relaxed the grip the moment before it crossed that threshold, gently stroking where he’d just squeezed. It made the area tingle, abruptly and almost overwhelmingly hypersensitive.

There was the possibility Tamatoa might have made the smallest miscalculation.

“Yes, it doesn’t f-feel bad,” he chose to ignore the way his voice cracked, pretending he didn’t feel trapped in the face of the demigod’s predatory expression. Never before in his life (that he would admit to) had he ever felt like _prey_. Tamatoa could only watch, legs twitching spasmodically, as Maui drew the first antenna back into his mouth, sucking at it lightly this time, rubbing at it with his tongue.

For all it was tiny, the feelings that agile tongue was stirring up were _exquisite_. 

Intent on watching the monster crab battle not to fidget, Maui drew the antenna slowly out of his mouth once more to enquire, “You sure about that?”

“I a–am. Very sure. I – _uh_ ,” The uncontrollable noise that spilled out of Tamatoa was very vexing. It was growing increasingly difficult to focus on anything, including the question he was supposed to be answering, but –

But.

There was one thing he was entirely certain about: Maui was cheating.

Of course he was. Really Tamatoa couldn’t say he was even surprised. And the more Maui got him to react, the more smugness was beginning to roll off the demigod in near palpable waves.

This wouldn’t do at all.

Something urgently needed to be done about it. Tamatoa dragged himself back together with what felt like an enormous effort.

“I can’t help but – but notice you seem to be going back on our arrangement,” he managed a drawl, admittedly breathier than usual but still enough to count, “I’m certain I recall you having no trouble in agreeing that any touching of myself was supposed to take place later.” _After_ –

Well.

After whatever happened when Maui climaxed (which he would, right? Tamatoa was aware there had to be an end point for the demigod. Otherwise Maui would no doubt just be having sex  _all the time_ ).

Thinking of the demigod climaxing brought with it the compulsion to picture it. As appealing as said picture was however, it would be even better to actually witness it. With this in mind Tamatoa took the opportunity to tug his antennae out of those skilful hands, quick to get them safely out of reach before Maui could potentially snatch.

“But –” Maui’s self-assurance vanished satisfactorily in response to the retreat, replaced by a frown that came very close to resembling a pout. He sought to conceal surprise behind a snort of disbelief, “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want me to –”

No, Tamatoa couldn’t. But that wasn’t the point.

“Like I said, babe: _later._ ” And crucially, on _his_ terms.

He braced his legs in the dirt, rising up onto them, crawling over on top of Maui just enough to bring his face in level with that stiff little cock, finding it waiting steadfastly for attention. It looked extremely pleased to see him, especially when Tamatoa bent his head to give it a smirk and a sloppy wet smooch.

“T-Tamatoa –” Maui started (his cock started likewise), suppressing a rather interesting noise. He looked conflicted, much as if the demands of his cock were fighting with those of his ego. His eyebrows flexed, unable to settle, “You really want me to just lie here and –”

“Take advantage of my giving nature?” Tamatoa suggested, “Why Maui, I thought you would _enjoy_ availing yourself of my generosity.”

He gave the crown the teeny, tiniest of cheeky nibbles, making the demigod jolt even harder – pushing the limits of what he could get away with – before simply mouthing at the shaft, warming that hot little length even further with his breath.

“I’m not s-sure that’s how I’d describe you,” Maui was turning noticeably red in the face once more, relaxing his hands only to tense them again as if vacillating between the desire to grab hold of his cock and angle it properly into the mouth teasing at it, or else to whisk it out of the way of Tamatoa’s teeth.

“It’s not?” Eager to further establish his regained advantage, Tamatoa ducked his head that bit lower to snuffle at Maui’s balls before giving the inside of a tattooed thigh a leisurely suck that turned into a series of nips.

“ _A-ah,_ damn it –” A fat bead of fluid welled up from the slit of Maui’s cock, spilling over onto his belly, “Can’t I just –”

He sounded most put out at having to try and ask for something he wanted. But at least it was an attempt to negotiate rather than just take.

It was admittedly nice to know that Maui genuinely felt the need to reciprocate. Still, Tamatoa was not about to be dissuaded. As this seemed to need repeating, he pointed out, “You do remember I’ve already agreed you can take advantage in a _different_ way later, after I’ve finished with this little titbit.”

In demonstration of his magnanimous personality, he shifted back up so he could lap at the spilled fluid, tugging lightly at curls of pubic hair with his lips, pleased to feel the shaft nudge pleadingly against his chin. Taking pity on it, he wriggled his tongue over the head in search of any further tasty droplets (it obliged).

“That’s – yeah,” It was Maui’s turn to sound breathless even as he subsided somewhat, relaxing at the reminder he’d get the chance to have his way (eventually), “Course I remember. You bet I’m going to.” A flicker of protest crossed his expression even so, very likely at the descriptor, “But do you have to –”

“Oh, of course I don’t _have_ to,” Tamatoa talked over the objection, wilfully misunderstanding. He shot a look up at the demigod, tipping his head, mouth very close to the cock he was so enjoying playing with, “By which I take it you mean you _don’t_ want me to eat you all up?”

“No – yes. _No_. I don’t mean that. Ugh,” Maui scowled at his own floundering, tangled up in his answer. He ran a hand over his head, tugging at a handful of curls, “Depends on your definition of ‘eat’. You do realise how creepy you sound?”

His tone was so petulant it was sort of adorable. Not that Tamatoa was about to tell him as much.

“I don’t think ‘creepy’ is the word you’re looking for, babe,” Not at all displeased by the assessment even so (regardless of its sulky delivery), Tamatoa licked his lips – and then down over Maui’s balls, hiding his smirk, “Although if I seem hungry, surely it can only be because you’re so _appetising_.”

This was entirely true.

“Your idea of flirting is terrible,” Maui both cringed and laughed as intended, shuddering as his balls tightened, letting go off his huff.

“On the contrary, it seems to be proving quite effective,” Ignoring the unconvincing choke of denial, Tamatoa dipped his head lower. Right, down to business – as it were, “Open your legs up wider for me now, babe. Hips up too.”

“All – all right, suppose I can do that,” Given how quickly he assented, Maui evidently had an idea what might happen – or rather what he _hoped_ would. He didn’t resist when Tamatoa tucked an antenna-tip under each crooked knee, coaxing them further apart, but instead pushed his cock up expectantly, “You’re going to – _finally_ – yeah?”

No, in fact Tamatoa wasn’t. Not yet.

“Hmm, tempting,” he bypassed the hopeful organ completely in favour of burrowing his face in the little space beneath the demigod’s balls. He hadn’t as yet had the opportunity to investigate this far down, after all. And there was somewhere else he wanted a taste of, “But no.”

He didn’t expect Maui to be familiar with – or to appreciate – that word.

“ _No?_ ” Sure enough Maui’s tone was affronted, although his hitching gasp implied his reaction was not purely one of complaint. Tamatoa cocked an eye up to see his face as best he could, even as he kept up the teasing exploration of his mouth.

“This isn’t quite where I was expecting,” Maui didn’t seem able to stop talking, attempting to grumble (or perhaps to reassure himself); his expression somewhat baffled yet – most intriguingly – rich with anticipation he apparently couldn’t quite consciously acknowledge, “Uhhh, you sure you want to – down there –”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Tamatoa slid that bit lower again, startling a groan out of the demigod as he descended into unfamiliar territory for them both.

“You’re actually going to –” The hand in amongst Maui’s curls grasped harder while the other one moved downwards tellingly. Tamatoa used an antenna to steer it firmly away from the demigod’s cock.

“Yes, I am – and no, you don’t,” That penis was still _his_ after all, whatever Maui thought, “Not the eye stalks either, babe.” Tamatoa angled them out of reach for safe measure and then smirked lasciviously, “If you’re after something to hold, why not pull yourself open further for me?” Unable to resist the temptation, he added, “Or turn over?”

This _really_ was pushing it.

“So not going to hap– _nnnn_ ,” Instant rejection of the latter proposal turned into a moan when Tamatoa licked. A spasm passed hard through Maui’s body, his legs trembling either side of the monster crab’s head, feet kicking in the dirt, “Gods. Tamatoa. _Fuck_.”

He sounded stunned. Tamatoa paused for a moment just to revel in it.

“That good, is it?” As obvious as it was, he didn’t expect Maui’s ego would allow verbal agreement.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” Maui outright shivered at the next pass of Tamatoa’s tongue over the little pucker he’d discovered nestled down between the rounded cheeks of the demigod’s ass. Maui was blinking, staring up at nothing, his expression as dumbstruck as his voice. His laugh contained a delightfully shaky edge, “Yeah, you know, it – it kind of is.”

A shiver ran through Tamatoa at the confession, accompanied by a glorious rush of sheer, heady _power._ The feeling was addictive. It made him want to do whatever he could to get even _more_ of it.

It also made him really, really, really want to gloat.

While this whole thing had been predominantly intended as a means of getting and keeping the demigod as much at Tamatoa’s mercy as possible (hence the majority of his opposition to Maui’s efforts to turn it around), in truth he hadn’t imagined he’d have _nearly_ this much success.

“I can think of something that might feel even better,” he suggested, unable to quite keep his reaction out of his voice.

“What’re you –” Maui interrupted himself with a gasp when Tamatoa brushed an antenna over the head of his cock in a whisper caress before trailing it down to where his mouth had just been. The demigod lifted his head – and started to partly rise, “Don’t tell me you’re planning to –”

His expression was that delicious blend of astonished disbelief mixed with ardent enthusiasm once again.

“No worries, man; I won’t tell you if you don't want me to,” It might well push the limits of the appendage’s flexibility, but Tamatoa was certain the results would be well worth any potential antenna-ache. He grinned, “Though I’m sure you can guess.” Stirring his legs, he shifted back a bit in the dirt to make room, “Lie still.”

“You’re really going to –” In complete disregard of the instruction, Maui pushed himself that bit higher up on an elbow.

“Babe, I’m sure you heard what I said: lie still,” Caught by a gleefully wicked and possibly suicidal impulse, Tamatoa rested a claw across the broad hips to keep the demigod in place.

Maui had never obeyed an instruction so promptly before: he completely froze.

“Mm?” Tamatoa glanced up at his friend with one eye, studiously casual. For all that part of him was tempted to cackle at length at the demigod’s reaction, he knew he was going to have to play this carefully. As such he simply drawled, “What, you don’t like me holding you down?”

A suspended moment hung between them in which Maui just looked up at him, his face turning unreadable for once. And yeah –

It was just possible, wasn’t it, that this was a line the demigod’s ego would not let either of them cross. Even in their most playful fighting, Maui made a point of never allowing Tamatoa to pin him down.

Which of course made it something the monster crab very much _wanted_ to do. Up until now he’d just never dared risk loss of limb trying it.

“Tamatoa –” Maui closed his hands carefully around the claw. He didn’t push or shove it away, but Tamatoa could feel the restrained strength very clearly in those small fingers, in a way he wasn’t usually aware of when the demigod touched him. Tamatoa felt his breathing pick up in response, his limbs and abdomen tensing, flight or fight reflex wanting to kick in.

His arousal conversely – and perversely – spiralled rapidly higher in total disregard of his usually very healthy survival instinct.

“Yes?” his mouth had gone dry. He was only applying minimal pressure, although this wasn’t the point.

“You do know I could break out of this without even blinking,” Maui found his voice. He didn’t sound angry, thank the gods (Tamatoa wasn’t in the habit of thanking them, but in this instance it seemed justified), but there was clearly a lot of thought going on in that curly head.

“Come on, man; I’d make you _blink_ ,” Tamatoa claimed (coaxed), concealing a surge of relief at the lack of immediate claw-related violence. He tipped Maui a wink of his own, “You know I like fighting dirty.”

Maui glanced down as if he could see through Tamatoa’s claw to his unflagging cock. Amusement was beginning to replace his previous uncharacteristically muted reaction, “I’m aware of that.”

They had initially bonded over their shared tendency to resort to less than virtuous tactics back after their first few encounters, after all.

“But,” Tamatoa dropped his voice lower, sensing the demigod vacillating, sensing that he might just get away with this, “Why don’t you let me show you how nice I can be?”

“Pretty sure you _were_ about to do something,” Maui agreed – and he wasn’t just agreeing to this, was he (Tamatoa had to suppress the desire to break into song, he was so immensely, smugly pleased), “At long last.” The demigod’s grin was slanted, much like his eyebrows, “Though it sounded kind of nasty.”

“Oh, I can do nasty as well,” Tamatoa assured him, “You can decide which this is.”

Keeping his claw steadily in place, he leant his head down as if he was going to resume his previous task – only to take Maui’s cock fully into his mouth for the first time instead.

“It’s – _ah_ ,” Maui stumbled over the syllables of his name, “T-Tama –”

“Mm?” Rather than giving him the chance for a second try, Tamatoa settled his lips safely over his teeth and gave his mouthful a good hard suck.

He’d been quite right earlier when he’d thought Maui would like it.

“Hahhh,” Maui went from grasping the claw to enthusiastically clutching at it within the space of a second. His cock leapt, more of that delectable fluid spilling over Tamatoa’s tongue. Happily slurping it down, Tamatoa considered the size difference between them – specifically the dimensions of his mouth and the relative size of the organ he was consuming (at least in one sense) – and then pushed down that much further, drawing it in until he could close his lips around the demigod’s balls.

“ _Mmph!_ ” Maui made the single most interesting noise.

“Mm-hm?” Taking this as approval – it was – Tamatoa quirked an eye up at his friend, finding him sporting an equally interesting scrunched up expression. This was no little bit pleasing.

And really, he wasn’t even close to choking: his greater size these days was useful in all sorts of unexpected ways. Tamatoa hummed in appreciation of this – and at the thought of getting even bigger after his _next_ moult and the additional fun he could potentially have with the demigod then.

So much for mortals and their supposed – inexplicable – charms. It wasn’t as if any of them could do this, was it (was it? Surely not. Not when they were so _small_ ).

“Oh fuck – oh, ah – ah _fuck_ –” It was apparent Maui would very much like to thrust. Tamatoa had to exert himself a bit to hold the demigod back when he rubbed his tongue at first experimentally and then enthusiastically over the cock and balls in his mouth, much like Maui did earlier to his antenna.

“Down,” he pressed that bit harder with his claw, extremely pleased when Maui subsided, although those strong little hands were beginning to tighten (a bit worryingly given their location) along with the rest of the demigod’s body.

“Got to – going to –” It was also becoming apparent Maui would like to orgasm.

“Hmm?” Tamatoa therefore chose now to pull off, thoroughly enjoying Maui’s flail and noise of near inconsolable protest, “You’re trying to say…?” He gasped in mock-realisation, “Of course, how remiss of me: you were quite right earlier, I _was_ about to do something.”

“Tamatoa, you –” He’d never previously seen Maui’s face achieve quite such a vibrant shade or seen the demigod struggle so much for breath. His tone implied imminent  protracted cursing.

“Mm?” Before any imprecations could emerge, Tamatoa brought one of his antennae down to his own mouth. He licked the tip before sucking it, demonstrating exactly what he’d just been doing to Maui’s cock, before withdrawing it to ask, “You _do_ remember what was planned?”

“Don’t know about ‘planned’,” Maui’s eyes were glued hungrily to Tamatoa’s mouth as the monster crab resumed sucking. He pushed his hips up restlessly – and somewhat fractiously – against the claw, “’Planned’ would imply you have the first idea what you’re doi– _ngh!_ ”

He shut up quite nicely at the admonishing rap of Tamatoa’s second antenna against the head of his cock: light but enough to be felt. Tamatoa would have to remember this for any future disagreements.

“How rude,” It seemed someone wasn’t used to delayed gratification. This made him all the more determined to draw it out. Tamatoa unintentionally trembled at the vibrations produced by his own voice, “ _Ooh_.”

He’d never thought to put his antennae in his mouth before. How foolish of him.

“Well, so long as  _you’re_  enjoying it,” Maui both laughed and squirmed, “You know, if you let me touch you –”

“Believe me I’m enjoying it,” Before Tamatoa could get too distracted, he popped the appendage out of his mouth once more, its wetness from earlier thoroughly renewed, “And Maui, you do recall this as well? _Later_.”

“Yeah, don’t mean to – uh,” Maui was back to not quite making eye contact in the effort to save face. He let out a heavy breath, releasing Tamatoa’s claw with one hand to wipe it over his mouth, “Guess I’m just not used to – to – yeah.” His mental struggle was evident on his face to the extent it was almost comical; tone descending into a grumble, “Tends to go a lot faster with mortals than this.”

That admission said a whole lot right there, didn’t it.

“I can see how that might be disappointing,” Smirking, Tamatoa bowed his head to investigate an ankle, “I imagine they just let their big strong demigod do whatever he wants, yes?” He thought about this as he extended his dry antenna to tickle a nipple even as his mouth moved over Maui’s knee. He drew his wet antenna up the length of that little cock, concentrating on finding the slit, dipping it into precum, “Which would be, what – push in, thrust a bit, grunt and be done with it?”

Really if this was so, it was no wonder Maui got through so many mortals.

Of all reactions for him to have, Tamatoa didn’t expect the demigod to break into snorts of laughter.

“Thanks for that a-assessment of my technique,” Maui was responding to the touches, his legs parting again nicely, encouraging Tamatoa to travel upwards, “I’ll have you know I have _much_ more fin-finesse than that.” A bit of a brag entered his voice, “I do usually take control though – you’ve got that much right.”

“I’m so terribly surprised to hear it,” This just made Tamatoa all the more pleased to be the one in control now. He lipped at Maui’s thigh, right where he’d earlier bit, “Here’s a thought for you: if we happen to do this again at some point, I’ll show you what it’s like to _really_ take your time.”

“Guess that’s not a – not a bad thought,” The way Maui’s balls tightened implied this wasn’t a bad thought _at all_. The smug light that entered his eyes implied he was starting to cotton on to the idea of bargaining, “You’d have to let me have my way with you in return. Do whatever I want.”

Tamatoa had seen that coming from far, far off.

“The idea isn’t _completely_ without appeal,” Or rather that was to say he would do whatever _he_ wanted to the demigod and then potentially back out of allowing any reciprocation, depending on how he felt – and how this current encounter went (the prospect of allowing Maui to do _anything_ was just asking for trouble). Just because Tamatoa liked to bargain didn’t mean he had to keep his word, “I suppose we might come to some future arrangement. Anyway, we digress.” Drawing back, he positioned the wet antenna down between the demigod’s spread legs, “Ready for another new experience, babe?”

“I guess so; might as well,” Belying his answer Maui pressed his hips up eagerly, lifting to accommodate the touch as best as he was able without dislodging Tamatoa’s claw, “If it makes you happy.”

“It makes me very happy,” Tamatoa brushed against the small pucker, antenna saying an initial hello.

“ _Ah!_  Gods,” Maui’s expression was  _indescribable_ , “Tamatoa, that’s –”

“Better than my mouth?” Curious Tamatoa flicked it, flicking the nipple he was attending to with his other antenna directly afterwards, making Maui gasp. He then circled the pucker with the wet antenna tip.

“Damn, fffu–” Maui arched into it with his whole body, “Can’t – can’t answer that right now.”

“No?” Tamatoa moved his free claw round to graze over the demigod’s chest, making sure to catch on the unattended nipple, “Perhaps I should take it that both are equally good. How about this?”

He pressed the very tip of the antenna slowly, gently and inexorably just inside that tight little ring of muscle.

“Not – _ah_ ,” It looked like Maui was repressing a _lot_ more words – and noise, “Ahhh. Not – it’s not bad.” He was squirming so much it was more like a writhe. Tamatoa wriggled the antenna similarly, working it that bit further inwards, triggering a yelp.

“Only ‘not bad’?” he paused at this last. It was difficult to find his own voice, difficult to force a drawl – and difficult _not_ to sound overwhelmed. Because ‘ahhh’ indeed; it felt tight in there. Hot too. Kind of – wow.

_Really_  wow.

But even so –

“If it’s only ‘not bad’, maybe we should stop,” he only partly meant this to tease. For all Tamatoa _did_ want to push for absolutely everything he could get away with, he wasn’t ultimately about to persist in doing anything Maui didn’t like and nor was he going to presume. He eyed his friend, “Do squeal if you need to, man. That last noise was a little unclear.”

“Not going to  _squeal_ ,” Snorting scornfully at the notion, Maui drew his feet up closer to his body; a  _very_  good sign. He smirked, "And if you're not sure, maybe this'll help clear things up.” Dark eyes knowing on the monster crab’s face, he stretched his arms up luxuriously over his head – and left them there entirely deliberately, his wrists loosely crossed, “You were saying?”

“I was – saying something?” Staring transfixed, Tamatoa had to snap his mouth shut before he drooled (literally).

“You were saying you _approve_ ,” Maui looked incredibly pleased – and incredibly smug. In this particular instance Tamatoa supposed the latter could be allowed.

“Oh, I approve,” It was just a shame there was a limit to the extent his antennae could bend: he would really really really like to rise up over Maui and place his other claw on top of those little hands right now, to allow himself the illusion of properly holding the demigod down –

_Later_.

“Look at you all spread out for me,” Tamatoa kept one eye on Maui’s face while the other alternated between the demigod’s hands and flushed little cock. He let his antenna nudge that bit further inside that tight ring, “Just ripe for the picking.”

Saliva unfortunately didn’t make the best lubricant (at all). Not wanting to make this unpleasant for either of them, he kept his explorations shallow and slow.

“You start talking about eating me again –” Maui pushed back against the antenna regardless, causing it to slip in that bit deeper again, startling them both, “ _Nnn_ –”

“I will _gladly_ talk about eating you,” Tamatoa let his grin show his teeth, “I think I’d start here.” He left off fiddling with Maui’s nipple in order to stroke his second antenna over the straining cock, “I do like to start with the tastiest part.”

“Tamatoa –” Maui had the most curious blend of attentive arousal and disgust on his face. His hands flexed, his response not quite a mutter, “Just don’t mention biting, okay.”

“Why would I want to bite?” Tamatoa could think of quite a few reasons why he might want to. His smirk likely implied this, but he persisted, “When I could take my time licking –” He pulled his first antenna out a bit only to slide it back in again.

“You do like to take your time,” Maui’s breath hitched.

“And nibbling –” That didn’t count as biting, did it. Tamatoa swirled the tip of his second antenna in little patterns around the insides of the demigod’s thighs and over his balls.

“That’s totally biting,” Maui was twitching, starting to push back onto the antenna inside him with more fervour and far less ambiguity.

“And sucking,” Tamatoa lingered over the word.

“Ahhh yes, sucking is – sucking is good,” Maui’s laughter was cut off by a groan.

“Oooh, t-that’s an interesting sensation,” Distracted out of his musing, Tamatoa felt the tip of his antenna slip past something, some internal resistance giving way. A bright fizzing feeling shot up the antenna into his body as a result, shorting out his senses momentarily, making him gulp.

“ _Ooh_ ,” Maui echoed, face splitting into a massive, startled grin, “Good for you too, huh?”

“It’s – certainly something,” Tamatoa couldn’t drag either eye away from what he could see of Maui’s ass, “Raise your hips even higher?”

He primarily asked out of the desire for a better look, but they both groaned as Maui consented, bracing his weight on his feet as he did so, the change of angle creating more room.

“Going to move properly anytime soon?” Maui must be feeling accustomed to the situation if he was starting to get demanding. His ass flexed around the tip of the antenna wonderfully, “Shame there’s not something here we can use to make it, ah. More slippery.”

“Humans have something?” Why was Tamatoa even asking; of course they did. He licked his lips hungrily, “Bring some down here next time you visit and I’ll show you what I can  _really_  do to you like this.”

He pressed upwards more firmly with the tip of his antenna in example, surprised to rub against a small something hidden there.

For all his claims of not doing so, Maui squealed. Loudly.

_What the–?!_ Instinct driving Tamatoa to attempt to leap back, he only just succeeded in keeping claws and antennae in place.

“A little quieter, would you?” He eased out of the defensive stance once he registered violence wasn’t about to erupt on the demigod’s part, squinting down at him through narrowed eyelids, “Unless you want all of Lalotai to come investigate.”

He wasn’t complaining about the prospect of a decent fight, but this was _infinitely_ more entertaining.

“Again!” Maui wasn’t listening in the slightest. He was sweating slightly (and wasn’t this another first), scrabbling at both claws as if frantic to propel Tamatoa back into motion, “Don’t hold out on me; come on!”

“All right,” More than game to get another such reaction – although hopefully at a lesser volume – Tamatoa pressed back against that intriguing spot, this time deliberately stroking. Whatever this thing was he’d inadvertently discovered, it was _amazing_.

“O-o-oh, ahhh, oh  _gods_ ,” Maui’s whole body moved into it. Disappointingly he managed not to squeal a second time, although his cock was doing a merry dance, “What the  _fuck_  are you touching in there?”

For all his enthusiasm, he seemed just as baffled.

“No idea, babe,” Tamatoa could admit this. He kept his tone dry although he smirked, “There’s a slight difference to us anatomically, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed,” Maui got out. He groaned wholeheartedly when Tamatoa rubbed at that place, “Talking – you’re talking too much.”

“I always talk precisely the right amount in any given situation,” Tamatoa sniffed – and continued mostly to vex him, even as he experimented with pressure and speed with his antenna, garnering all sorts of fun reactions, “I've got to say I can’t believe this is a special little extra the gods gave you alongside that oversized hook.”

He’d always thought the latter was so large as some sort of compensation before now, but hey. Apparently not.

“Uhhh –  _nn_ ,” Maui’s hands were closing and opening above his head, arms tensing much as if he wanted to lower them – most likely to take hold of that pleading little cock. It was looking quite painful, if truth were told, “Want me to – to show you just how – _oversized_ my hook is?”

“I take it that's an attempt at a euphemism – and in which case, I think you already have,” Tamatoa eased his claw up from the demigod’s waist, "Do you want to touch yourself?”

“Fuck yes,” Sure enough, one hand went down immediately, Maui’s breath shuddering along with his body as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft. His gaze was unusually astute, “Want to hold me down again? Properly this time; don’t just pretend.”

Wow, did he – did he _really_ just say that? Tamatoa was exceedingly tempted to blurt a repeat of that 'fuck yes'.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” he returned his claw to its resting place on those hips and – gratefully, fervently, _finally_ – allowed himself to properly push. He held no illusions Maui would be unable to break free, but still –

“Your tongue’s poking out of your mouth again,” Maui was laughing. He was also sweating freely, hand pumping his cock, rocking himself ever deeper onto the antenna inside him, “Come on now; want to come. Touch me like, ah – like that again. You know, in there.”

Yes, Tamatoa did know.

“Oh, you want to come?” he licked his free antenna messily rather than retracting his tongue, “I had wondered if you might.” Ignoring Maui’s snort, he wiggled his other antenna inside the demigod, right against that special place, “Do you mean you want me to touch you like this?”

He knew better than to worry about the yelp it incited this time.

“Or like this?” Tamatoa removed the antenna without warning only to press in with the other one instead – newly wet – before Maui could do more than splutter in protest. That splutter turned into a throaty moan when he worked it in less carefully than he had done before.

“Yeah - _yes_ \- not so tentatively, come on,” That little hand was going for it now. With a feeling of mounting intrigue, Tamatoa matched its pace, extending his other antenna to tap at the demigod’s other hand, ordering it wordlessly to descend to a nipple. Quickly getting the idea, Maui latched fingers and thumb onto the nub, “ _Tamatoa_ –”

He’d never said Tamatoa’s name in quite such a tone.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t realise humans have this,” Tamatoa couldn’t hold his tongue even so - or the urge to give in to just a tiny bit of a gloat. He pushed up yet more firmly against that fantastic place inside the demigod, chuckling internally at Maui’s near sobbing gulp. He made his voice conversational, intent on watching, “Do you think only males possess it? Or do the females have it as well – or something similar?” It would seem unfair if they didn’t - and really Maui _should_ know, given he'd had enough sex with both.

Tamatoa was starting to wonder if the frustration or dissatisfaction he'd sensed from the demigod after his previous encounters might have extended to his partners as well - not that any mortal would have ever dared inform Maui about it, of course. And not that there seemed much (if any) chance Maui would have listened if they'd tried.

“I –” Maui’s face was screwing up again, “Do we – have to – d-discuss this now?”

Even under the circumstances such a reply seemed suspiciously telling. Push in; grunt; have done with it indeed.

“Hmm?” For all Tamatoa kept his tone casual he suspected at least some of his thoughts came across, “Don’t really care, man; mostly just screwing with you. But perhaps also some food for thought for you on future personal encounters with your fanclub.”

He had absolutely no illusions Maui wouldn’t run right back to his little mortals once they were done (a fact Tamatoa never appreciated but wasn’t going to bring himself to admit).

“Ugh, I –” Maui was getting beyond words, but there was a hint he was at risk of getting worked up in the wrong way for all his hand hadn’t stopped moving on his cock. And to piss him off at such a delicate time could be quite damaging indeed – to their friendship as well as to Tamatoa's general health, “T-Tama-toa –”

And Maui _was_ his friend. And friendship maybe, just maybe meant not pushing _quite_ as far as Tamatoa could.

“No, no you’re quite right,” he hadn’t appreciated Maui’s hints about his own inexperience, had he (although it wasn’t as if there were any other monster crabs for him to have experience _with_ now, were there. And the other inhabitants of Lalotai were - yeah, not going there), “Okay, let’s try for a bit more.” He brought his second antenna down, carefully lining it up next to the first, “Squeal again if you need to, babe.”

He slipped them inside together on the next thrust.

“ _Fuck –!”_ Maui’s hand had drifted down from his nipple to rest on Tamatoa’s claw. He released it now without warning, grasping at the ground instead, effortlessly tearing through dirt and rock alike, gouging up a great handful of it while his hips bucked.

“Yes?” Tamatoa took this for encouragement.

Maui heels were digging into bedrock likewise, further scarring the ground, “Yes!”

It seemed the end was nigh. Tamatoa considered this and the flexibility of his antennae, and how well he was balanced above those strong little feet in case of accidental kicking. He stretched his neck out just far enough to swipe his tongue over the head of that desperate little cock.

“Fffffuck _–_ ” Maui shot upright, doubling over with such force he might have catapulted right over and cracked head to shell had Tamatoa not braced his claw with everything he had in him in order to prevent it – because while Tamatoa’s carapace was hard, so was Maui’s skull. He didn’t really want to test the two.

Even at full strength, he was helpless to prevent it when Maui next grabbed hold of his claw with both hands, ripping it out of the way (only away, thank the gods, only away and not _off_ – and this was another instance of gratitude that was very much warranted).

“ _Tamatoa,_ ” Maui then snatched hold of Tamatoa’s face with astounding gentleness, shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed and groaned and came.

“Mm?” It was half question and half appreciation: the liquid erupting with some force from that jerking little cock was _delicious_. Latching on, Tamatoa sucked and enjoyed himself until it was finished, continuing afterwards until Maui was making muffled noises of overstimulation in the back of his throat. Then –

“ _Mm_ ,” Tamatoa repeated after a moment, a bit more meaningfully this time.

Not because he had any objection to anything that had just happened, given that he still had both claws, but because he had a limpet-demigod clinging to him. The moment Tamatoa released the exhausted cock and balls, Maui pulled the monster crab’s head up demandingly, inexplicably attempting to mash their decidedly different sized mouths together.

Perplexed, blinking and not especially desiring a faceful of curls, Tamatoa tried again when he didn't get a response, “ _Mm-mm!_ ”

“Ah –” Maui shot backwards so quickly he would have fallen over himself had Tamatoa not brought a claw round to prop him up. Avoiding eye contact, Maui hid a wince as Tamatoa next withdrew his antennae carefully from inside him (flicking them until they regained feeling), shoving a hand through his hair in one of his most blatant tells, “Heh, that wasn’t – uh. It was – an accident?”

“I’ve no idea what it was you were attempting to do with your mouth _or_ mine, Maui-man,” Tamatoa had to chuckle at how utterly flustered the demigod was. He soothed those ruffled curls back into place with an antenna, coaxing that fretting hand down, “But trying to eat me  _would_  be an accident.”

The last accident anyone would ever have.

“Wasn’t trying to  _eat_  you,” Maui snorted richly, apparently amazed Tamatoa had even thought he might (which was a relief, if also unfair: Tamatoa well knew Maui would try to eat anything that wasn’t a mortal), “It was a ki– nothing. Yeah. That. Nothing at all.”

“Mm-hm,” Tamatoa nodded, not bothering to hide how unconvinced he was, “I believe you, man.”

There was something about it, wasn’t there: something he’d seen mortals do once or twice. He hadn't cared to pay any attention to it at the time.

“You’d better believe it,” Maui evidently chose to listen to words and ignore tone. Taking in a long, deep breath in, he shook out his shoulders, stretched most appealingly and then clapped his hands together, shooting a sudden grin up at the monster crab. Tamatoa was actually a little alarmed by its intensity – that and the demigod's sudden vigour.

“Right, let’s get onto this ‘later’ you keep mentioning," Maui gestured meaningfully at his underside – or more specifically at his curled tail and the appendages hidden beneath it, “No more excuses. Open up.”

 

 

 

_A/N:_

_UPDATE: On permanent hiatus. This might possibly change in the future, if time and inspiration allow. Many thanks for reading, comments and kudos :)  
_


End file.
